She stole my heart and He stole mine
by etin
Summary: What could have happened if Sherlock and Irene met when they were kids... Did Sherlock have the same personality during his childhood, and who was Irene Adler before becoming the dominatrix...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft or Irene Adler. Just basing my story from the characters on the TV show 'Sherlock' on BBC, which I obviously don't own either. Hope you enjoy this story! :D**

_**''She stole my heart and he stole mine''**_

He was very wise at his age, he was tall, had curly dark hair, icy blue eyes and a high and perfectly shaped cheekbones. He went into the forest to do his weekly research, he had his magnifying glass on one hand, and a small jar on the other, and both were labeled with his name. Carefully he picked up a bug and checked it with his magnifying glass.

'' Watcha doin?'' A little girl's voice startled him, which made him drop the bug.

'' Look what you have done!'' the little boy replied angrily.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you nor hurt your bug''

'' Bug? Hello? This ain't no bug! This is-'' When he turned around, he saw a little girl leaning beside a tree, wearing a blue summer dress with a matching headband. She had green-blue eyes, and a dark curly hair.

'' A Lady Bug?'' the little girl raised her eyebrow.

'' N-no, it's not just a Lady Bug! It's a _coccinella trifasciata_, it's not so common to find these kinds of bugs around here, although they can be found in various places around the world, they are less common than the other species.'' The little boy explained while he carefully placed the bug inside the jar.

'' Impressive!'' She jumped and ran towards the little boy. '' So...you are a bug collector or something?''

'' Something like that, I collect them for research. What are you doing here anyway?''

'' I was just rooming around, then I saw this magical place. '' She gave a smile

'' This is called a forest, and nothing is magical about it. Clearly you are a city girl'' the little boy folded his arms, and frowned.

'' Yes, infact I am.'' She walked towards him and took his jar.

'' Hey!''

''Just going to check it!''

'' Be careful''

The little girl rolled her eyes, then focused on the lady bug. '' Ahhhh Lady Bugs the insects in the Coccinellidae family of the beetle order, Coleoptera. Hmm... this lady bug, or should I say _coccinella trifasciata _just gave birth a couple of weeks ago... her Elytra doesn't look so good, but I assure you that it wasn't because you dropped her awhile ago. So do you usually collect lady bugs?'' The she asked sweetly.

'' No... Wait why are you asking me these things? And by the way I knew all of those things , I didn't need any lecture'' The little boy replied. He was actually impressed on how the little girl identified the bug just by looking at it. All he knew was that, he was the only kid on his age that could do such things, and he was definitely not expecting for a female person to be that smart.

'' I didn't say anything about lecture. That was just something to impress you, and obviously you were impressed.'' The little girl grinned, which made the him feel uncomfortable.

He spent all day looking for more bugs, while she tried create a conversation with him by helping him find more bugs. But everytime she comes up with a subject, he just shushed her, so she came up with a plan. She sneaked from the back and covered his eyes.

'' W-what are you doing?''

'' Ok, try to guess what I am! I-''

'' A human being!''

She gave a small laugh ''I know what I am silly!, I wasn't finished talking... okay I'm going to describe an insect and try to guess what it is. Okay I can fly, I am very colorful, I am famous worldwide, and featured in most coffee table book on the Lepidoptera and-''

'' Easy, you are a _Chrysiridia rhipheus,_ also known as _The Madagascan sunset moth_ or simply sunset moth, it is a day-flying moth of the Uraniidae family'' The little boy took off the hands that was covering his eyes, and turned to face the little girl. '' It is famous worldwide, and it is also considered to be one- one of t-the m-ost impressive and b-beautiful Lepidopetra...'' The little boy stared at her looking at her beautiful smile, she looked so impressed, not only to him but also to herself. It seemed like she knew that this was exactly the reaction she was going to get from him.

'' Once again impressive.'' She was alarmed by the moment she heard some noise coming towards them. '' Someones coming!''

'' Don't worry it's probably my brother with lesser IQ''

'' I have to go...''

'' Wa-wait why? I know you don't want to meet him, I mean even I don't want to talk to him, and I am his brother.'' he smirked

'' It's not that, were leaving in 10 minutes.'' She leaned, and gave the little boy a kiss on his cheeks. '' By the way I like your cheekbones... Sherlock Holmes''. Then she began to walk away.

The little boy froze for a while, shocked from the kiss. '' W-wait what Is your name?'' He shouted as soon as he recovered.

'' Irene...Irene Adler'' She shouted back while running away

'' Irene what!''

''Se youuu aroounddd...'' Then she disappeared

''Irene...'' Sherlock murmured

'' Brother! Dinner is ready, and please leave those disgusting little things here. We don't want those on the dinner table.'' A young man stood infront of Sherlock. He was standing straight, chin up, his hair was perfectly combed, and he had an icy look.

'' Yes, yes Mycroft. Don't worry you won't die if you accidentally ate one of these.'' Sherlock rolled his eyes.

'' And how would you know!'' Mycroft crossed his arms and stomped his feet.

'' I already tested it, by putting some insects on your food.''

'' Wh-wait, what!. Your going to pay for this Sherlock!.'' Mycroft replied angrily and walked away.

Sherlock gave a small laugh, then he looked at the direction where the mysterious little girl ran. '' Irene...'' he murmured. He was a little bit disappointed since he didn't get her last name. But all he needed was a mental picture of her and her name. He realized a lot of things from that day, a lot about emotions, he realized that the feeling he had in his stomach was disturbing, and the way he felt for her. So he promised himself not to fall in love to anyone, not to care about anyone but himself. But from that day on Sherlock's heart belonged to one little girl, called Irene Adler.

* * *

><p>But his theory about relationships began to change when he met <em>The Woman<em>. And in such coincidence her first name was Irene. Irene Adler.

**Hope you enjoyed reading my story, this is my second Sherlock-Irene story. So I hope you liked it :D thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys!... Thank you for all the reviews! :D ….. I'm so sorry it took a long time for me to reply some of you didn't have an account so this is the only way... Since some of you are asking for another chapter I decided to make it a ''2-shot'' instead of one ;) ….. I'll be updating soon... And to _Smithy_ sorry for the long wait, you can relax now cause you are getting another chapter :)... And any ideas for the second one? Just leave a msg**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry that it took sooooo long for me to update, i was very busy, had a of tests to study, and didn't have time to write. But it is finally finished so i hope you enjoy it! :D :D<strong>_

_**''She stole my heart and he stole mine''**_

He scanned through the unfamiliar photos of a woman. After accepting the case he hurried back to the flat to get ready for the ' battle'. When they entered the house, he observed and studied every single detail of it. It gave him some ideas of the woman he was about to encounter, she would be classy, rich and loves antiques. When he heard footsteps coming down from the stairs followed by a woman's voice, he then pictured her wearing high heels, and a formal expensive dress that would show her figure. But when he turned around all he saw was a woman, wearing nothing but earrings and high heels. She walked towards him with a proud posture. He starred at the woman standing infront of him, who talked about the minor injury on his face. His eyes were fixed on hers, he had a funny feeling on his stomach, those green-blue eyes reminded him of someone very special to him. When the woman mentioned something about his cheekbones, he recovered from his thoughts about this special someone with a green-blue eyes. The way she talked about his cheekbones, how much she adored it, made his heartbeat go faster and faster.

'' Mr. Sherlock Holmes'' She said with a teasing smile

'' Miss Adler... I presume.'' He said with a straight face. But on his mind was this special little girl that he met a long time ago, after all those years he still remembered her name, and the way she looked wearing the blue summer dress with a matching headband, and how her eyes sparkled when she smiled, and her perfect dark curly hair.

He tried to observe her as she sat on the chair across him. Just by looking at the woman sitting infront of him he knew that it would be an easy job to get personal informations about her without any communication needed, just like any other person he meets. But he couldn't get any from her, which made him feel frustrated. After a long day he ended up waking up in his bedroom, all he remembered was the last words that she told him right before he passed out '' I want you to remember me this way, the woman who beat you''. He haven't heard from her for days, so he began to compose a song. A song that describes everything about her, being so independent, her proud character, her beauty and her smartness.

When he got a gift with her greatest possession inside,he went directly into his room. His cheeks started to burn, his arms was shaking while he tried to dial Mycrofts number. Later on after confirming that Irene Adler was dead, Sherlock went home and played her song for hours. The only person in his mind was her, how he could have saved her, his sweet childhood 'friend', the only female person that he had a special connection with. When John was on his way up to their flat, he met Sherlock running down the stairs, as if he was chased by an wild animal.

'' Where are go-...Sherlock?...Sherlock!''

'' Be right backk''

Sherlock sat into the cab his heart pounding faster than he could ever imagine. When he arrived at the hospital he searched for Molly.

''Sh- Sherlock, what are you doing here? i- it's in the middle of the nigh-''

'' I need to see the body, that we saw a couple of hours ago Molly.''

'' Yo-you mean, Iren-''

'' No, it's not her. Just give me the keys''

After stealing the keys from Molly he ran into the room and checked the body once again. This time more thorough than he did for the first time. He searched for the birth mark on the neck that he observed a while ago, he knew that Irene never had any birthmarks on her neck. And that answers it all, she was not dead. Sherlock was in great relief, but also annoyed by the fact that she lied to him. And he knew that she was going to get in touch soon to get her phone back, but not to him, and the only person Sherlock knew that Irene would get in touch too was John. So he followed his every move. Then came the day that John finally met with the woman, and Sherlock had a proof of her being alive.

* * *

><p>Days later she finally visited him, but ofcourse it was no surprise to him infact he was expecting<p>

her. When she kissed him on the cheek, he felt like that little boy again. The same butterflies were

flying around his stomach, he felt like it was his first kiss all over again, even though it wasn't on

the lips,for him a kiss is a kiss. With that thought going through in his mind, he also managed to

decode the message. With all of these things going on, her first name, how she adores his face

especially the cheekbones, and the kiss on the cheeks. He knew that he had enough proof to prove

himself that she was that little girl, the one that stole his heart, but what he is afraid and unsure of is that, if that little girl remembered that little boy, and if she realizes that she is staring at him at this very moment.

Later that day John left the flat.

Sherlock was left alone with Irene, without even noticing that she was there.

'' So you love playing your violin?'' She asked while she starred at him passionately.

'' Yes'' He replied, then continued plucking the strings on his violin.

'' Any favorites?''

'' Yes.''

She paused for a while waiting for him to continue his answer, but it didn't seem like she is getting more than 'yes'. '' Alright... so you have recently composed a song.''

Sherlock stopped plucking the strings and starred at her, wondering how she knew that he recently composed a song. '' Yes...'' It took four seconds for him to continue '' It's for someone special''

'' Oh... so you have a special someone''

Sherlock peeked a little to look at her reaction, there was a hint of disappointment and sadness when she said those words. But there was only one way to find out, so he checked her pulse when they had their moment of intimacy.

* * *

><p>He knew that it would break her heart, and crush her. But he didn't have any other choice, but to defeat her like that. He was also crushed when he walked out from that room, leaving her in tears and begging for protection. He also felt like he was cheating on himself, letting these kinds of emotions get into him, emotions that he preferred to call distractions. But After that day he promised himself to protect her from any danger. She was doing pretty good by herself for a couple of months, she got away with anything through her cleverness. But not until she got captured and was sentenced to death, Sherlock knew that it was the time to interfere, this was the time that she needed him the most . After killing all the men that was behind of the kidnapping of Irene, both of them ran far enough so that he could give her the things she needed to run away. As they stood behind an empty garage, Sherlock searched for an envelope.<p>

'' These are the things that will help you to get away. Ju-''

She touched his lips with her finger. '' Shhhh... why?... why are you doing this?''

Sherlock grabbed away her finger. '' Just as I promised, when I asked you to beg.''

'' I didn't expect you to care this much'' A tear dropped from her watery eyes.

'' I do care for you Ms. Adler''

She looked up and stared at him. '' The song... that you have composed would you tell me what it is called?''

'' The Woman'' Sherlock wiped of her tear.

'' I would like to hear it someday'' She smiled.

'' Someday'' Sherlock smiled back

'' I'll see you again soon... my _Chrysiridia rhipheus''_

Sherlock's eyes widened '' All this time you knew...''

'' Ofcourse, I wouldn't forget the boy who stole my heart'' She smiled, then she reached out for a kiss on the lips.

'' And you stole mine'' Sherlock replied, then kissed her one last time before she left.

**Thank you for reading!. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
